Different operating techniques exist to consolidate a bone fracture, and more particularly a fracture of a calcaneum.
A first known technique consists of immobilizing the patient's foot in a cast. Such a technique avoids any risk of infection for the patient, but can only be used for simple fractures, i.e., without moving fractured bone fragments.
Complex fractures, i.e., that require moving fractured bone fragments, must be treated surgically using various osteosynthesis means.
A first surgical technique consists of inserting traditional osteosynthesis screws or so-called “compression” osteosynthesis screws into the fractured bone fragments so as to secure the latter to the main part of the bone in order to allow natural bone consolidation of the fracture site. Such screws may be placed percutaneously, and therefore do not require a large cutaneous incision. However, in order to ensure satisfactory stabilization of the fractured bone fragments, it is often necessary to provide for the placement of several osteosynthesis screws per fractured bone fragment.
A second surgical technique consists of implanting, in the patient's foot, an osteosynthesis plate using the external lateral approach. The implantation of such an osteosynthesis plate makes it possible to ensure satisfactory stabilization of the fractured bone fragments, but often leads to cutaneous complications, or even necroses. Furthermore, the implantation of such an osteosynthesis plate requires a large cutaneous incision, which increases the risks of infection for the patient.